The Twin Who Waited
by Retro Nerd Studios
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel hear a mysterious sound coming from outside, Mabel becomes starstruck.


The Twin Who Waited: A Doctor Who x Gravity Falls fan fiction

A/N: Here is a Fanfic I wrote prior to making my account. There are some continuity issues in this story, for example, This takes place prior to the events of Weirdmaggedon and there are parts in the story that actually prevent those events from ever happening. Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy The Twin who Waited, also known as Mabel's hour. (P.S. in this story, he's not married to River Song)

Gravity Falls was a quaint town. Everyone was happy, and they lived their days peacefully. At the Mystery Shack, twins Dipper and Mabel Pines were enjoying a nice, quaint day, enjoying a day with no magic, no monsters, and no government. Dipper was reading from his journal he found that belonged to his enigmatic Great Uncle Ford. Mabel was enjoying her pet pig Waddles. All seemed quiet, too quiet.

"Hey Mabel," Dipper said, "Why is it so quiet?"

"Don't know bro," she said as she rolled around with Waddles. They heard a noise. They looked out the window to see what that noise was. To their surprise, they saw a blue box outside. The twins had to check it out. They raced downstairs, ignoring anyone in the way. Dipper checked his journal under his portable black light.

"Where is it? Where is it?" He mumbled, "Ah, there it is. It's called the TARDIS. It says this belongs to something called the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Mabel asked. A door opened on the blue box. They saw a man walk out. This man looked like a college professor. He was wearing a tweed jacket and bowtie. He looked at the twins.

"Excuse me, but do you mind telling me where I am?" He asked.

"We're in Gravity Falls," Mabel said.

"No, no no no. That's not where she was supposed to take me." He said.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, "You wouldn't happen to have Fish fingers and custard would you?"

"No," they said. The Doctor frowned.

"Well, I'll just be on my way. Goodbye, uuh, what are your names?"

"I'm Mabel and this is my twin brother Dipper," Mabel said.

"Goodbye Mabel and Dipper!" He said as he went to his blue box, "I'll be back!" He shut the door and the TARDIS vanished. Mabel sat down on a nearby tree stump.

"Mabel, let's go back inside," said Dipper.

"No way Dipper. He said he'll be back, so I know he'll be back," Mabel said. Dipper went back inside.

8 years past.

"Mabel was still in her same spot, hoping today was the day the Doctor would come back. Dipper went back to Piedmont, and was currently in college. Mabel sat there. She heard a noise she hadn't heard in eight years.

"Today's the day he comes back!" She was exited. The TARDIS materialized in front of Mabel. The Doctor opened the door.

"Must have overshot the landing," he said. Mabel hugged him.

"Doctor! You're back!" She slapped him. "I was waiting for eight years. You said you'd be back eight years ago! I'm twenty now!" She sounded angry.

"I'm sorry Mabel," he said, "I meant to go back to exactly five minutes after I left, but the TARDIS chose to go her own course."

"Well, it's a good thing you're back, because I want you to take me with you." Mabel sounded stern.

"Sure," he eyed Mabel's outfit, "but, I think you might want to wear something, a little less, eight years ago." Mabel looked at herself. He was right. She hadn't changed her clothes in eight years. She looked at the TARDIS.

"Okay. I think I have just the right inspiration." She went in. Her jaw dropped. She went back outside. She checked the TARDIS. She went back in. She had plenty of space from that tiny blue box she just entered. "It's, it's bigger on the inside!" She said.

"Yeah, always is," the Doctor mocked, "At least, every time I checked. Anyways, I should get on with the intro, so we can start doing things! So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened and ever will. Where do you want to start?"

"I'll let you decide," Mabel said, "I still need to get changed."

"Alright then," the Doctor said. Mabel went to the TARDIS's dressing room. She started knitting a sweater. She found a skirt she liked and tried it on. I was longer than what she wore eight years ago. She continued to knit her sweater. Meanwhile, the Doctor was at the TARDIS console, determining where to go. "Haven't been there in a while," he said aloud. ""Nah," he thought against it. "How about," he entered something on the TARDIS console. The TARDIS dematerialized from Gravity Falls. Mabel walked back to the console room.

"So, how does it look?" Mabel made her sweater after the exterior of the TARDIS.

"It's amazing," the Doctor said.

"Where are we going?"

"To one of my favorite places in the universe, London." The TARDIS landed. The Doctor opened the door. "Here we are!" He yelled.

"Wow," Mabel said. She looked around. Everything, where it was, it was astonishing. She looked at the Doctor. He looked back. Mabel felt a tingly feeling in her chest. She wanted to stay with him. He looked at her. She admired him. She wanted to spend time with him, but she was human, and he was not. He couldn't risk a relationship stringer than friendship. But somehow he knew that Mabel would get what she wanted. "I love this place."

"Well, I just remembered there was something I needed to sort out. Something about a-" The Doctor heard the cry of his enemies, the Daleks.

"Exterminate!" They cried. The Doctor pulled out his trusty Sonic Screwdriver and overloaded the Daleks' "eye."

"What was that?" Mabel shouted. The Doctor had a look of grief on his face.

"Daleks. Little blobs incased in polycarbine armor."

"Why were they after you?"

"I'm the Daleks' mortal enemy. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. Can I explain this inside the TARDIS?" They went inside. The Doctor hit some coordinates on the TARDIS console. He sat down. "The Time Lords are an ancient race who have the ability to time travel. Unfortunately, they were all but wiped out. I'm the last of my kind."

"That's so sad," Mabel said. She started to slide closer to the Doctor. He pushed her away. She looked at him sadly. "Can I help you feel better?"

"No use," The Doctor explained. The TARDIS materialized. They were on New Earth. "Well, I guess the TARDIS wanted to take us to New Earth." They walked out of the TARDIS. Mabel sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?" She asked. The Doctor smiled.

"That's the apple grass. I do miss the apple grass. Haven't been here in a long time." They sat down. The Doctor looked at Mabel. She looked so happy, and this made him feel happy. It was happening. Mabel was about to hear exactly what she wanted, and to say exactly what she wanted to say.

"I love you Doctor," She kissed him. The Doctor eventually got into it, letting his eyes roll back. They separated.

"I love you too, Mabel."


End file.
